Yoshino Himekawa
}} is the second Spirit saved by Shido and the kindest Spirit so far in the series. Summary When Yoshino first appeared in the series, she encountered Shido. To him, Yoshino appeared to be a lost child wandering around in the rain. The next time they met, Yoshino fell under attack from the AST and ran away. During the third time, Shido made the decision to save Yoshino from herself and from the AST. This was because he discovered that Yoshino was an extremely kind child who didn't want to hurt even the people who were attacking her. After having most of her power sealed by Shido, Yoshino started living in one of <Ratatoskr>'s living quarters on Fraxinus temporarily before she moved down to the apartment complex next to Shido's home. Yoshino is currently practicing, with the help from , how to speak for herself, or to be more precise, how to speak without the aid of Yoshinon. Appearance Yoshino has the appearance of a young, cute girl at about 13 to 14 years of age with blue eyes and long curly blue hair. She wears a white short dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with a pink ribbon attached to it, with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and holds her rabbit puppet, Yoshinon, in her left hand. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sun dresses along with boots that match her raincoat. Yoshino's height is stated to be 144cm, and her three sizes are B73/W55/H78 After her Spirit power was sealed, she starts wearing a one piece dress and a sunhat that was given to her by Reine. Yoshinon Yoshinon is a mischievous white rabbit puppet that Yoshino always holds in her left hand. Yoshinon's right eye has a black button with a brown band that resembles an eyepatch, while its left eye is a very small pink dot. She can be very annoying and Yoshino has to cover her mouth when she sometimes speaks rudely. Yoshino looks up to Yoshinon as a role model and throws a tantrum when her puppet is lost, which always results in the surrounding area getting flash frozen. Yoshinon considers herself as an individual and not an extension of Yoshino which causes her to be unaware of what ventriloquism is. Personality Yoshino is described as a shy yet kind little child, and is far more passive than the other spirits. She possesses two personalities: Yoshino and "Yoshinon". "Yoshinon" is Yoshino's alter ego that appears in the form of a puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help her bear the hardships of being hunted by the AST. At her first appearance, Yoshino is a very shy girl who is unable to articulate full sentences and express herself well, as she lets Yoshinon do the talking for her with its outgoing personality. She improves her communication after Shido sealed her powers and begins learning to integrate herself into society. Later in the story, Yoshino is able to converse with Shido without relying on Yoshinon. History Background According to Nia, Yoshino was once an ordinary human. However, because of unknown reason she bonded with the Sephira Crystal containing Zadkiel, turning her into a Spirit. She also seems to have lost her memories because of unknown reasons. Like most Spirts, Yoshino often appeared in the world through spacequakes, through she also sometimes appeared silently, without causing a spacequake. When she appeared in the world, her Spirit powers would, whether she wanted or not, cause it to rain. Because of this and the spacequakes she caused, Yoshino had very little to no contact with others, instead she constantly had to run away from the AST who were always trying to kill her. However, despite the AST trying to kill her, Yoshino never fought back because she did not want to hurt others. All of this caused Yoshino to become withdrawn and very lonely. In her loneliness, Yoshino unconsciously used the puppet on her left hand and ventriloquism to create another personality to keep her company named Yoshinon. Yoshinon embodied the person she wanted to be, strong and not afraid to speak her mind. Eventually, Yoshino even stopped talking herself and instead let Yoshinon speak for her. Plot Yoshino Puppet As Yoshino enters the world, her arrival causes it to rain. She is seen dancing in the rain as Shido bumps into her after coming back from school. As she trips and falls down, Shido tries to help her, but she takes several steps back. With her body trembling, she asks him to not come closer, telling him that she doesn’t want him to hurt her. As Shido notices a puppet on the ground, he decides to ask if it is hers. Seeing that the girl was still cautious, Shido dropped the puppet on the ground and allowed her to retrieve it. After picking up the puppet, the girl uses it to call Shido a lucky pervert before saying good-bye and running away. Sometime later, a spacequake happens, and from , Shido sees that the Spirit is actually the girl from that rainy day. From the screen, Shido sees the AST launching countless ammunition at her. Asking why they are doing such a thing to a little girl, Kotori responds that to the AST, appearance doesn’t matter, focusing only on their policy of neutralizing the Spirits. Soon after, Shido learns that is a docile type that rarely fights back. Shido is transported to her location, a department store, by using ’s teleporter. As Shido approaches her, he finds her standing upside down by using her powers. She responds to Shido’s arrival by asking him if he had come to bully Yoshinon as well. After Shido responds with ’s embarrassing commands, the puppet on her hand starts laughing and clapping. Despite initially enjoying the conversation, her mood took a turn for the worse after Shido asked if Yoshinon referred to her or the puppet. Then, she asks Shido what he meant by ventriloquism. In response, Shido quickly tries to avoid the subject by saying that Yoshinon is Yoshinon. Shido then impulsively asks her to a date. Despite expecting a rejection, Yoshinon accepts since he was the first human that she had a decent conversation with. As their lively conversation continued, she decides to start running up a jungle gym that was designed for children. As her balance broke, she falls down and her lips momentarily connect with Shido’s lips. At that moment, they are confronted by Tohka, who demands to know what Shido is doing. Yoshinon then proceeds to insult Tohka by telling her that Shido has lost interest in her and left her for Yoshinon. Angry, Tohka grabs the puppet and tells it to shut up. Without her puppet, timidly demands her companion back. Frightened, she summons her Angel , a giant rabbit-like doll that was about three meters in length. starts firing bullets of ice at the two of them. After missing, she proceeds to escape by jumping out from the broken window. During her escape, she is confronted by homing missiles from the AST. However, before they can continue attacking, is declared lost and disappears. The next day, Shido finds her again near the same location from yesterday. Making a face that looked like she could cry at any moment, Shido tries to calm her down by rolling around the ground and declaring that he surrenders. However, that only succeeds in giving her a dumbfounded face. Then, Shido asks if she is searching for the puppet from earlier. Nodding her head yes, Shido asks if he could help her search for the puppet, which surprises her. As they are searching from the rubble, she struggles to tell Shido that she is Yoshino and that Yoshinon is her best friend. While continuing to search for the puppet, her stomach starts rumbling, causing Shido to ask her if she wants to go to his house for some food. After arriving back home, Shido prepares for her a Japanese rice bowl. While eating, she tells Shido that Yoshinon is her ideal hero, since Yoshinon is brave and does not hesitate like her. When Shido says that she likes the current Yoshino more, she starts crying because no one has ever said such nice things to her before. When asked why she doesn’t retaliate to the AST, she says that she doesn’t fight back because she knows how painful it is to be hurt, and understands that they wouldn’t like to be hurt either. After hearing this, Shido responds by telling her that he will save her and find Yoshinon. He will become the hero that protects her from scary and painful things. However, the moment is ruined by Shido bringing up the kiss from yesterday, both confusing and embarrassing Yoshino. Soon afterwards, Tohka interrupts and frightens Yoshino away. The next time she appears, she is relentlessly hunted by the AST. After being hit by a missile barrage, Yoshino summons her Angel to defend herself. Her powers cause the raindrops touching the ground to turn into ice. As the AST continued to fire at her, her Angel let out a large roar before beginning to freeze the spherical territories surrounding the AST team. As the attacks continued, she starts to create a blizzard dome surrounding her that would freeze anything that goes in. Despite the danger to himself, Shido enters, fully knowing that he would be frozen the moment he uses his regeneration powers. After finally reaching Yoshino, Shido collapses while holding out the puppet. Moved that Shido managed to fulfill his promise, Yoshino starts crying again. After fulfilling Shido’ request for a kiss to save her, the blizzard dome and her Astral Dress both start to disappear. As the sunlight begins to pierce through the clouds, Yoshino remarks how pretty the sky looked. The two are then picked up by the ship, before hiding behind Shido’s back when seeing Tohka. After being told that Tohka was a friend, she slowly starts to greet her. Two days after being sealed, her first examination was over and she receives special permission to go over to Shido's house and thanks him for saving her. Yoshinon asks for another date again when the examinations are over. Afterwards, in her natural voice, Yoshino asks if she could come over later to play again. Seeing this, Shido praises her for being able to talk by herself while still wearing her puppet. Kurumi Killer On June 5, Kotori informs Shido that they have a guest. Yoshino appears in the Itsuka residence wearing a cool one piece dress with a white summer sunhat that hides her eyes. Yoshinon greets Shido and tells him that the physical examinations have been finished, but there was still the need to practice. As Shido questions what the puppet meant by practice, Yoshino raises up her own voice and greets good morning to Shido. This impresses Shido, since it was the first time he heard Yoshino’s voice be that loud. Kotori then informs Shido that Yoshino can already talk to her and Reine now, and that she wants to move Yoshino to the apartment where Tohka was living, so that Yoshino can have a partner to practice speaking with. As Tohka arrives, Yoshino started to retreat with trembling shoulders. However, under the encouragement of Yoshinon in her left hand, Yoshino took a deep breath before stepping forward. Despite mumbling at first, she was able to greet Tohka after being encouraged by everyone. As Tohka compliments her on her sunhat, Yoshino tells them that Reine was the one who gave it to them. After Shido compliments her by saying that she looked cute, Yoshino’s face starts to turn red. As Shido and Tohka left for school, Kotori had Yoshino return back to . Before leaving, she says goodbye to both Tohka and Shido. Itsuka Sister Yoshino is present at the hospital bed as Shido wakes up. While hiding behind Reine, Yoshinon tells Shido that they were worried because he wasn’t feeling energetic. As Shido struggles to get up, Yoshino helps support Shido as they make way for the room where Kotori was at. Much later, Yoshino accompanied Tohka and Shido for buying swimsuits for the date with Kotori. As Origami arrived, she questioned why was here. This resulted in Yoshinon to tell Origami to not bully Yoshino, adding that Origami will get lots of wrinkles if she kept making that face. As they arrived at the store, Yoshinon encourages Yoshino to do her best. Clenching her fists, she turned to Yoshino in a battle ready stance. As Shido questions this, Reine informs him that the person who makes Shido’s heart beat the fastest will win a date with him. As Tohka questions how to make Shido’s heart race, Yoshinon tells her something that makes Tohka blush furiously. Despite saying that the winner was obviously going to be Yoshino, Yoshinon tells Tohka to try her best. As Origami and Tohka finished presented their swimsuits, Shido hears Yoshino’s voice, who asks Shido to save her. As Shido charged into the changing room, Yoshino tells Shido that she can’t change her clothes with one hand. At that moment, Yoshino is declared to be the winner of the contest. During Shido’s date with Kotori at Ocean Park, Tohka and Yoshino also arrive. Yoshino tells him that Reine told them to come, asking Shido if they were causing him trouble again. As everyone changed into their swimsuits, Yoshino and Tohka head off to the pool to play. Later, Reine informs Shido that there is an emergency not with Kotori, but with Yoshino. Having lost Yoshinon due to the currents of the pool, Yoshino's deteriorating mental state caused a giant iceberg to appear at the center of the pool. After Shido finds Yoshinon, they use a blow drier to dry the puppet, Yoshino apologizes for causing such a large scene. However, Kotori reassures Yoshino that it wasn't her fault, instead pinpointing the blame on Shido's carelessness. then plans to have some of their men in disguise flirt with Tohka and Yoshino, so that Shido could look cool standing up to them. However, Kotori recognizes the appearance of her subordinates and tells them to take the rest of the day off. Seeing this impresses both Tohka and Yoshino. As Shido was talking to Kotori, Yoshino and Tohka are in the swimming pool while wearing swimming tubes. After seeing the super water slide, Yoshino refuses to go, worried that it cause her to lose Yoshinon again. As they were eating lunch, Yoshino asks if Shido had a fight with Kotori, since he seemed much more relaxed after Kotori left. This causes Shido to realize that the pressure to seal Kotori was making him overwhelmingly nervous. After Shido returned, he told them that they were going to the boat tour next, but Yoshino requests that she goes only with Tohka, so that Shido could be alone with Kotori. As Tohka and Yoshino approach a waterfall, Yoshinon jokes that she wants to try freezing it. At that moment, both of them sensed a subtle change in spiritual energy as sounds of an explosion echoed and vibrated through the air. Assuming their limited Astral Dresses, Yoshino and Tohka confront Origami, who was hellbent on attacking Kotori. They tell Origami that they won't let her hurt Kotori, since she is their benefactor. However, they were at significant disadvantage since they only had access to around 10% of their powers and Origami was equipped with the new experimental unit . However, the two of them were able to distract Origami long enough for Shido to reseal Kotori. Miku Lily Yoshino makes her appearance after Shido arrived home after being exhausted by all the work he had to do as the Tenou Festival's executive committee chief. Yoshino tells Shido that it was getting late, so she decided to search for him as Kotori was getting worried. She then points to a poster, to which Shido explains that it is to promote the Tenou Festival. Shido invites Yoshino to come to the festival, as well as to come over for dinner. After entering, she joins Tohka in being immersed in a video game. At the festival, Yoshino arrives along with Reine. Seeing Shido as Shiori, she blushed, and averted her sight as if she'd seen something she should not see. Yoshinon mocks Shido for crossdressing, while Yoshino awkwardly says that Shido looks cute. As Shido starts screaming, Reine informs Yoshino that Shido is engaging in work, and that it’s not his hobby. Afterwards, Reine takes Yoshino to see the maid café. Yoshino is in the audience as she listens to both Miku and Shido’s performances. After Miku uses her to brainwash the audience, Yoshino is among those affected. Upon Miku’s orders, Yoshino assumes her Limited Astral Dress and starts attacking Shido with shards of ice. Miku Truth After being under Miku’s control, the Spirit orders Yoshino to change into a maid uniform. With Miku still angry about Shido deceiving her, Yoshino tries to cheer her up by offering her a towel. Finding Yoshino irresistible, Miku starts hugging Yoshino. After being asked if they had found Shido, Yoshino replies that they are still looking for him. At that moment, Shido arrives back to the stage with Miku. Under Miku’s orders, she and the Yamai Sisters use their powers to fend off the army of clones that Kurumi unleashed. During the fight, Yoshino has her to launch icicles at the clones. In the end, the assault of three Spirits proves too much, and Kurumi and Shido end up retreating. Later, as Miku becomes more enraged by the events with Shido, Yoshino and the others try to calm her down. Miku confronts them over Shido’s relationship with Tohka. In response, Yoshino states that Shido was willing to die if it meant saving Tohka. Much later, Miku arrives at the DEM building with her captured Spirits. Seeing that the building was too small to contain their angels, she orders Yoshino and the Yamai Sisters to stay guard outside and fight the opposing Wizards. After seeing Mana, Yoshino prepares to attack her, since she identified Mana as a Wizard. Using her , Yoshino creates several ice pillars in the sky and shoots them towards Mana. Seeing that she was at a disadvantage, Mana directs Yoshino and the Yamai Sisters’ attention towards Ryouko and her AST squad. After Miku loses her hold on her captured Spirits, Yoshino begins to wonder where she is. Yoshinon replies that she remembers watching the concert at the Tenou festival. Yoshinon adds that she feels like her power was being sucked away, referring how Shido used her powers to block an attack from Inverse Tohka. As Yoshino struggles to avoid the constant Gatling fire from the AST squad, she reunites with the Yamai Sisters, who use their power over wind to deflect the attacks. Together, they learn from Origami that Shido is in the DEM building. At that moment, they all feel a large Spirit reading inside the building. As Inverse Tohka was preparing to launch another attack, Yoshino intervenes launching a blast of cold air to distract Tohka. She questions what happened to Tohka, asking her why she was attacking Shido. However, she is soon blown away when Tohka launches a devastating attack with her . Like everyone else present, she watches as Shido manages to bring Tohka back to her senses. Natsumi Search Yoshino, along with the other Spirits, see Miku clinging on the Shido. Yoshino replies shyly that it probably wasn’t good to do something like that in the middle of a road, while Yoshinon replies that it wasn’t good to snatch Shido from Yoshino. Then, Miku apologizes to Yoshino and the Yamai Sisters over what she did. Miku tells the Spirits that she was about to give Shido a good-bye kiss and states that they should all share that kiss, scaring the other Spirits as they run away from Miku. Later, Yoshino is in one of the 12 suspect photos that Natsumi gives to Shido. Yoshino ends up being the next investigation after Tohka. As the doorbell rings, Yoshino arrives dressed in a witch costume, while Yoshinon is dressed as Frankenstein. Yoshinon encourages Yoshino to say trick or treat. However, Shido states that he doesn’t have any candy on him. As a result, Yoshinon made an ominous smile and encourages Yoshino to pull her prank on Shido. After seeing this, Shido tells Yoshino to wait in the living room, while he makes some cake. As Yoshino eats the cake, Shido asks Yoshino about the first time he made food for her. Yoshino recalls that it was an Oyakodon. However, Yoshinon states that he doesn’t remember that, suggesting that it happened when she was at Origami’s house. As Yoshinon teases Yoshino for being so bold while she wasn’t around, Yoshino quickly covers Yoshinon’s mouth, causing the puppet to start suffocating. After some time passed, Yoshinon suddenly twitched its ear and whispered something into Yoshino's ears. While blushing, Yoshino offers some cake to Shido. Afterwards, she licks a piece of cake on Shido’s face. Embarrassed, she leaves, saying that it was a prank. That night, Shido is approached by Natsumi’s . Shido declares that Yoshino was Natsumi in disguise, since she was the one that acted the most oddly during the investigation. However, Natsumi declares that Shido is wrong and causes both Yoshino and Ai to disappear. In the end, Shido figured out which one was Natsumi with a few helpful hints from the people that did not disappear yet. Origami raised the question if Natsumi could transform herself into something other than a Spirit or human. Also, Miku gave Shido her hairclip as a memento of her if she would disappear. Both suggestions caused Shido to realize that there were 13 suspects within the 12 photos: Natsumi had transformed herself into an inanimate object. At last Shido understand that Natsumi had transformed herself into Yoshinon. He reasoned that Yoshinon had knowledge of her time at Origami’s home, which was impossible since Yoshinon is a split personality of Yoshino, and should have no knowledge of events where Yoshino isn’t present. Guessing the correct answer, Natsumi’s releases its prisoners. However, during the process, everyone managed to see Natsumi’s true form. Angered, Natsumi transforms Yoshino and the others into children before leaving. Natsumi Change As everyone was turned into children, Shido struggled desperately to keep order. Yoshino looked like she was going to cry at any moment. As Reine arrives, she assures Yoshino that Shido is not angry over her accidently breaking some silverware. The next morning, Yoshino helps set the table for breakfast. As Miku demands Shido to feed her, Yoshinon deliberately drops Yoshino’s fork, asking to be feed by Shido as well. As Shido leaves for school, Yoshino and the others waved their hands good-bye to him. Later, Natsumi uses her powers to transform the Itsuka residence into a zoo, with Yoshino dressed as a rabbit. As Natsumi came under attack by Ellen, Yoshino and the other turn back to normal after Natsumi is wounded by the Wizard. Intervening, they stop Ellen before she can capture Natsumi. Later, Yoshino, Tohka, and Shido capture Natsumi on Kotori’s orders to begin the treatment that would raise Natsumi’s confidence. During the beautification treatment, Yoshino and Tohka feel asleep as Miku and the Yamai sisters went to work. Later, Yoshino helps out with the selection for new clothes for Natsumi. As Natsumi tries to escape while disguised as Kotori, she runs into Yoshino and Tohka. They offers her a drink, with Yoshinon saying that she can push the vending machine with her phantom left. The puppet then starts to mimic shadow boxing. At that moment, Natsumi asks if they think she is disgusting. However, Yoshino says that she doesn’t thinks Natsumi is ugly. Instead, she looked very pretty with her new make up on. Yoshinon adds that Shido’s appearance was hilarious, asking to be the makeup patient next time. As the second satellite is starting to fall, Yoshino and the others offer their assistance to Kotori. Yoshino assists the Yamai Sisters in trying to stop the descent of the satellite. They are assisted by Miku, who uses her to strengthen them. However, during the process they are attacked by a unit. As things take a desperate turn, Natsumi arrives and uses her powers to stop the unit. After successfully stopping the second satellite, Yoshino agrees to be Natsumi’s friend. Afterwards, Yoshino and the others arrive after Natsumi allows Shido to seal her powers, making a commotion in the process. Tobiichi Angel In the Spirit mansion, Natsumi has changed back to her real form and is sulking alone. As Natsumi spirals further down in her self-loathing, Yoshino pays her a visit. Yoshino invites her to have tea and sweets together. Afterwards, Yoshino offers to show Natsumi around in the city, which prompts Natsumi to ask the reason for why she's doing this. Yoshino says that she's happy that Natsumi is here and the two of them can talk to each other, because normally everyone else is at school around this time. Yoshino blushes and goes on to say that she and Natsumi are friends. Natsumi gets flustered too and offhandedly remarks that she'd marry Yoshino. Both of them become embarrassed, but Natsumi quickly changes the topic and they decide to sight see the city. As Shido tries to desperately free himself, Origami suddenly comes back. Shido knows that Origami is not the kind of person who would return without finishing what she has set out to accomplish. Fearing the worst, Shido asks Origami why she has come back, but she remains silent. Shido's trembling voice seems to have triggered a reaction from Origami. Origami starts to smile, which gradually turns into loud laughter. Yoshino entering the room does not make it much better. Shido yells at Yoshino to run away because Origami is definitely not her normal self, but it turns out that the laughing is because Origami is actually Natsumi in disguise. Apparently, the two of them saw Origami on the street and backtracked their way to where Shido was imprisoned. Shido tries to contact Kotori but his call won't go through even on the Fraxinus' special line. Thinking that something must have happened to , Shido asks Yoshino and Natsumi to guide him out of this place. After Tohka fights with Origami, Shido and the others take refuge in a hospital. Both Natsumi and Yoshino collapsed into sleep from exhaustion. However, as Shido was reaching for the phone that was vibrating in Yoshino's pocket, Yoshino suddenly made a ticklish voice and slowly opened her eyes. Seeing that Shido was grabbing onto her, Yoshino's face turned red immediately. Misunderstanding the situation, Natsumi, after waking up, lands an uppercut on Shido. However, the peace is broken by Origami, who had inversed after returning from the past. Agreeing to help Shido reach Origami, Yoshino offers to use her to create a barrier to block some of the rays of dark light that Origami was emitting. Tobiichi Devil In the new timeline, Yoshino notes that Shido doesn’t look at as energetic as usual. Natsumi replies that it probably has something to do with a women, since that is the root of the problems for most high school boys. Natsumi states that if one woman can cause a person sorrow, then it takes another one to solve the problem. Hearing this, Yoshinon calls Natsumi a pervert. However, much to Kotori’s surprise, Yoshino agrees to Natsumi’s plans if it means cheering up Shido. Yoshino and Kotori stare in wonder as Natsumi then states that they will be using her powers to do the opposite of last time. As Shido is cooking, he finds Yoshino and Kotori aged up while wearing swimsuits on top of aprons. However, Kotori starts chasing after Natsumi who was wearing a maid costume instead. During the chase the string holding their clothes starts to fall apart. As the three girls return back to normal, they apologize to Shido for giving him more trouble. However, Shido merely smiles and appreciates that the girls were trying to cheer him up. Much later at the Spirit Mansion, Yoshino and Natsumi saw Tohka trying to get away from Miku. At that moment, they felt a disturbance which they recognized as the presences of another Spirit. Arriving at Shido’s location, they find him being confronted by Origami in her Inverse form. Agreeing to help Shido save Origami, they all summon their Angels and Limited Astral Dresses. As everyone else provided far ranged support, Yoshino and Tohka follow Shido as they made their way towards Origami. Yoshino used her to condense and freeze the water particles in the air in order to divert the trajectory of Origami’s laser beams. As they were attacked by one of Origami’s wings, Tohka tells Yoshino that she is leaving Shido to him. Yoshino tells Shido to hide behind her. Despite considering herself to be a weak crybaby, she reassures Shido that she will deliver him to Origami. Activating the Siryon mode of her , Yoshino transforms her Angel into a suit of armor. Yoshino creates a small blizzard tornado that momentarily pierced through Origami’s defenses, providing an opportunity for Shido to reach her. After Shido manages to bring Origami back to normal, Origami thanks the other Spirits for fighting for her sake. Itsuka Disaster As the Spirits meet in the underground base, they all started discussing what was happening with Shido. Natsumi, while hiding under Yoshino’s shadow, starts worrying about the worst case scenario. She and the others then listen on as Origami states that there are too many mysteries surrounding the organization. Reine and Kotori arrive and explain that they all need to kiss Shido in order to restore the pathway connecting their powers to him. However, like the others, Yoshino was shocked by the new flirtatious personality that Shido had, who demanded that they should make him fall for everyone in order to kiss him. During Yoshino’s date with Shido, she offered to apply sunscreen to Shido. However, their date was interrupted by a unit sent by DEM to capture Shido. However, Shido easily destroys the unit by launching an attack he calls instant lightning blast. Afterwards, Yoshino removes her swimsuit in order to reveal a smaller one underneath. As she fulfilled the condition of making Shido’s heart race, Kotori replies that Yoshino is a terrifying child. Like the rest of the group, she arrives to stop Kotori from firing , assuring Kotori that she isn’t alone. During the final battle to save Shido, the girls assume their limited Astral Dresses, but know that their powers would only last five minutes until the Path was restored. Yoshino carries Natsumi on her , since latter had already used up all of her powers on her date with Shido. After Shido breaks free from the restraints set by the Yamai Sisters, Yoshino arrives and freezes Shido’s feet in order to immobilize him. Taking this opportunity, Yoshino manages to kiss Shido. However, Natsumi wastes the opportunity by going on one of her usual negative rants. Shido then breaks free from his ice restraints and prepares to attack Natsumi. Luckily, Miku arrives and further restricts Shido with her . As they both kiss Shido, Miku replies that she is lucky to have an indirect kiss with Natsumi. While angry at first, Natsumi realizes that she also had an indirect kiss with Yoshino, which embarrasses both of them. After Shido was saved, Yoshino is among the group that walks in on Tohka kissing Shido. Yoshino timidly states that they shouldn’t do something like that while they are both still recovering. Nia Creation Along with the other Spirits, Yoshino is presented at the meeting Kotori conducted in order to come up with a plan to win Nia over. Yoshino suggest that they give Nia more time to befriend Shido in order for her to be able to see his natural goodness. However, Kotori responds that she would also prefer that option, but their time is limited because they do not know when DEM will attack. After the suggestion of writing a doujin, Yoshino reassures Shido of the plan, saying that they can win Nia over if they accurately write how Shido saved them. As Nia hacked into the intercom, Yoshino looked like she was about to cry when Nia said that she wouldn’t consider reading their manga. After Kotori issued the sales challenge to Nia, each Spirit submitted their own illustration of Shido in order to see who can be the main artist. Yoshino’s drawing, while cute, was only at the level of an elementary student, so it couldn’t be used. Afterwards, Yoshino congratulates Natsumi for being the main artist. After the doujin was almost done, Shido sees that Yoshino’s group was just as tired as they were. They reply that they’ve been working on a secret project and would tell them during Comico. At the booth in Comico, Yoshino and the others reveal that they had designed bunny girl costumes. Throughout the day, Yoshino worked as one of the sales girls. In the end, they managed to tie with Nia in sales and Nia agreed to give Shido a second chance. However, their joy was short lived, as Westcott’s actions cause Nia to start to inverse. As Nia summons an army of shadow creatures from her , Yoshino used her to freeze the monsters. However, thanks to Nia’s power to momentarily manipulate the future immobilizes Yoshino by causing to freeze her instead. Much like everyone else, she is terrified when Westcott manages to steal Nia’s Demon King. After Nia finished her medical Realizer surgery, Shido takes everyone outside to see the first sunrise of the new year. Along with everyone else, Yoshino is shocked when Nia states that every Spirit use to be human. Mukuro Planet Three days later, the Yoshino joins Shido and the others Spirits in visiting the shrine for the first time in the New Year. While Shido's group was praying at the shrine, Yoshino is drawing an illustration of Yoshinon on her wishing plaque. As Shido compliments her on the drawing, her cheeks starts to blush as she accepts the compliment. However, she remarks that Nia and Natsumi's wishing plaques are also very wonderful. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 2-4, 6-14 ***Date A Live Encore ***Date A Live Encore 2 ***Date A Live Encore 3 ***Date A Live Encore 4 ***Date A Live Encore 5 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 3-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 ***Date A Live OVA 2 *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Dal04a.png|Yoshino's Angel: Zadkiel DAL v2 15.png|Zadkiel DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-4-Img-0037.png DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0025.png DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0021.png DATE A LIVE - 05 snapshot 20.10.jpg 20141213082329Y.jpg Angel: Zadkiel (氷結傀儡 (ザドキエル) , Hyouketsu Kugutsu, lit., "Freezing Puppet") Weapon: Puppet Astral Dress: El (神威霊装・四番 (エル) , Shin'i Reisou: Yonban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 4") Armor mode: Siryon 凍鎧（シリョン）, Shiryon, lit., "Frozen Armor") Yoshino has the ability to manipulate all three states of water in her surrounding area. She usually uses her powers for defensive purposes only due to her kind and shy nature. Her Angel, Zadkiel, is a huge puppet that resembles Yoshinon. Zadkiel has two forms, the first form resembles Yoshinon but is a lot bigger, with one red round eye and an eyepatch, large sharp teeth, and white skin. In this form, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the ground and air and release it in the form of an attack. Yoshinon is also able to talk through the puppet, and acts as a limiter to suppress the Angel's powers so that it doesn't end up killing anyone. Zadkiel's second form appears to be its true form, this form also resembles Yoshinon but is even larger than when Yoshinon becomes Zadkiel. The second form is larger than a building, and does not have an eyepatch. This Zadkiel has the same powers as the other but its strength receives a significant boost. At her full power, Yoshino is capable of creating a large blizzard dome that extends to 10 meters. The dome automatically reacts to Spirit power or the mana fueling AST's CR-Units. Origami notes that she is capable of freezing things without substance, like the Territories generated by Wizards. Kotori even compares the intensity of her ice storms to being constantly targeted by a barrage of shotguns. When using Siryon, Yoshino fuses with Zadkiel, gaining an ice armor over her Astral Dress. Her powers over water and ice increased to the point where the surrounding area becomes frozen. Shido remarked that she looked like she was wearing Zadkiel. Being a passive Spirit, Yoshino is very agile when running and hiding against her enemies and her Astral Dress has enough defensive power to block an AST missile barrage. Quotes *(To Shido Itsuka) "Yoshinon is… …my ideal… …yearnings of… …myself. Unlike me… …not weak, unlike me… …not hesitant… strong and cool…" Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 3 *(To Shido Itsuka) "…………I……hate, painful things. I also hate……scary things. Surely, those people too……whether its pain, or scary things, I think they……don't want it too. That's why, I……" Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 3 *(To Kotori Itsuka) “That’s……….Perhaps, the way to befriend Nia-san is to give her more time, I think. If we face her precisely, I think she will be able to understand Shido-san’s natural goodness.” Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 3 *(To Shido Itsuka) “Shido-san already helped us……….If we draw what Shido-san did up until now straightly, Nia-san will like Shido-san too…………I’m sure…………!” Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 3 Trivia *Her voice actress, Nomizu Iori, sang the 2nd and 3rd ending themes: Save The World & Save My Heart, as well as being a member of sweet ARMS who sang the opening theme, Date A Live. *Yoshino made a small cameo in Episode 3 outside the arcade Shido and Tohka entered. **Its likely she was the one who caused it to rain as Reine mentioned there weren't any rain clouds in the area at the time. **Coincidentally, the Yamai twins also made a small cameo in an arcade that Shido and Tohka were at in the first OVA. *Yoshino has the "Four" character in her name (「四」糸乃). This refers to the fourth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Kindness," which is shown by her unwillingness to hurt others. *Her angel Zadkiel's name means "Righteousness of God." *The Yoshinon personality only exists within the puppet, when the two are separated this personality becomes dormant. This is why Yoshinon doesn't understand what ventriloquism is as the puppet believes it is alive. *Her Angel Zadkiel has Yoshinon's eye-patch depending on if she has Yoshinon with her when she summons it. *Zadkiel is generally associated with planet Jupiter. *As an angel of Mercy, some texts claim that Zadkiel is the angel who holds back Abraham to prevent the sacrifice of his son Isaac. *The name of Yoshino's astral dress is 'El' which means 'God', but also implies "The divine one" or'' ''"The mighty one'. *Yoshino's Angel, Astral Dress, and puppet resemble a white rabbit.. *Yoshino is a fan of magical girl anime according to Date A Akihabara *According to the afterwards of Volume 2, Yoshino's design is based from a "jungle girl" which means a "fairy-like female that lives in the forest". * So far, Yoshino has the lowest threat level, B-class, alongside Natsumi, even though her Angel can be quite dangerous. * Yoshino has a tendency of freezing the environment around her or causing it to suddenly rain when she gets upset. Usually as the result of something happening to Yoshinon. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Ratatoskr Category:Movie Characters Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Manga Characters Category:Former Human Category:Main Movie Characters Category:Secondary Characters